JackM Vlogs
JackM Vlogs is a member of MEC. Community Activity JackM Vlogs joined the community on September 24, 2017 through a Let's Talk Elections livestream. Political Positions Social Issues Abortion JackM Vlogs is pro-life except in the cases of rape, incest, or if the mother's life is in danger. Same-Sex Marriage JackM Vlogs supports same-sex marriage, but he also supports a right for businesses to refuse service to anyone (such as wedding cake bakers). Religion JackM Vlogs is against removing religious symbols from government. Economic Issues Taxes JackM Vlogs supports tax cuts for Americans. He also supports lowering corporate tax. Welfare JackM Vlogs opposes long-term welfare. Economy JackM Vlogs supports a free market and is anti-socialism. Safety/International Issues Gun Control JackM Vlogs supports the second amendment. However, he believes there should be a background check to keep violent criminals from owning a gun. Immigration JackM Vlogs supports stricter immigration laws. He supports more border security. War on Terror/Military JackM Vlogs supported the Iraq war. He believes there should be stricter airport security. Death Penalty JackM Vlogs supports the death penalty for criminals who have deliberately taken an innocent life. Other Issues Education JackM Vlogs supports school choice. Environment JackM Vlogs supports the Keystone Pipeline, and supports industrialization and job creation. Affirmative Action JackM Vlogs opposes affirmative action. He believes it is unfair to 2/3 of the population and sets minority students up for failure. He believes affirmative action is no longer needed. Campaigns House D-3 On September 24, 2017, newcomer JackM Vlogs announced his campaign for House District 3. The campaign was overall mostly inactive, and Jack lost the primary to Jon S. Uberfeld as the result. He then endorsed Jon S. Uberfeld, who went on to win 90% of the vote. House D-1 Special Election After the resignation of Joel Lopez, JackM Vlogs campaigned for the open seat. Again, his campaign was inactive, and this cost him the election. He lost to Democrat Claudio Aleman. Senate D-4 JackM Vlogs ran for Senate District 4 against the incumbent Democrat A Proud Georgian. Jack had planned 14 campaign rallies for this election, but cancelled 13 of them. He dropped out due to illness and being very busy. House D-2 JackM Vlogs announced his run for House District 2, hoping to take Nicasio's place in the House after the election. JackM Vlogs lost this election to Tom Kirkman. Senate D-5 JackM Vlogs ran for Senate District 5 right after he lost House District 2. He then suspended his campaign before the primaries. Retiring from Congressional Politics JackM Vlogs said District 5 Senate would be his last run. He is always open to being a Presidential running mate or a cabinet member. Presidential Run JackM Vlogs announced a Presidential run on January 3, 2018. He then postponed it to Season 13 because he didn't want to interfere with Jon S. Uberfeld's re-election. Return to Congressional Politics JackM Vlogs announced his return to congressional politics on January 4. He rejoined the Republican party and announced his run for District 2 House. "Crazy Carpetbagging" Session Basically, JackM Vlogs switched between House D2, Senate D5, and House D5. He ended up in his actual home district of House D5. He lost to Oran Mulcahy. He apologized for carpetbagging and has since retired from congressional politics. Party Changes Jack changed from a Republican to a Libertarian. He is changing again to Independent on February 4. JMV News Jack is also the host of his own news network, JMV News. The network is inactive as of January 2. Category:People